Take a Shot
by Mizuki Rae Sichi
Summary: Eren Jaeger adalah pemuda yang sebenarnya tampan, kuat, dan sejati. Namun kehidupan tidaklah selalu berada di atas. Melupakan rasa malu dan naïf dirinya harus menjadi seorang model wanita di sebuah majalah dewasa yang menawarkan gaji menggiurkan. Bagaimana kisahnya? Mari read and review baik-baik! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Title : Take A Shot

Pairing : RivaEren

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama

Summary : Eren Jaeger adalah pemuda yang sebenarnya tampan, kuat, dan sejati. Namun kehidupan tidaklah selalu berada di atas. Melupakan rasa malu dan naïf dirinya harus menjadi seorang model wanita di sebuah majalah dewasa yang menawarkan gaji menggiurkan. Bagaimana kisahnya? Mari read and review baik-baik! ^o^

Genre : Romanche

Multichapters (3)

Warning : Oh tentu saja bagi yang belum kuat uji nyali, bisa undur diri XD karena jangan salahkan author jika readers merasakan desiran darah yang geli, jantung terpacu, tubuh memanas, senyum nista takkan luput, dan mempersulit malaikat mencatat amal buruk untuk mencatat perbuatan XD Berisi unsur **YAOI** #tentusaja# Lemon & Lime, AU, gaje, abal, vulgar, dll.

* * *

LAGI-LAGI wanita kurus dan terlihat memelas itu terbatuk. Ini sudah menjadi musik sehari-hari di rumah tua yang kayunya tidak pernah mengintip. Pemuda yang semula sedang membereskan buku itu terhenyak dan menatap wanita itu dengan nanar. Hatinya sakit melihat wanita itu tak henti-hentinya menelan pil pahit dalam hidup.

"Kalau _Kaa-sa_n capek, bisa istirahat kok. Biar Eren yang membersihkan rumah." Tawar pemuda bersurai cokelat halus tersebut sambil menahan bahu wanita yang dipanggilnya "Ibu" tersebut.

Dengan wajah pucat wanita itu tersenyum paksa, "Tidak apa, Eren. Setiap hari juga begini."

"Tapi aku tidak tega melihat _Kaa-san_ terus menerus begini!" ucap pemuda itu menaikan nadanya, "Sebenarnya… _Tou-san_ di mana?"

.

.

.

Studio majalah ternama itu selalu terlihat sibuk beroperasi. Ada ruangan di mana banyak kamera berkualitas tinggi dan beberapa peralatan fotografer, ruangan di mana perangkat komputer berjejer rapi, ruangan percetakan, dan lain-lain dan sebagainya. Para anggotanya pun terlihat sangat serius dan asik menggarap "jatah makan" mereka.

Di ruangan pemotretan terlihat seorang model cantik yang hanya memakai bikini lucu berwarna putih berenda sedang berpose tidur terlentang di sebuah kasur bertabur bunga dengan kaki sebelah yang ditekuk, sementara pipinya merona agar terlihat seksi. Kilat dari kamera berulangkali menyambar tubuh molek tersebut. Model tersebut hanya berdua dengan sang fotografer di ruangan yang lebih mirip seperti kamar surga.

"Oke. Agak geser sedikit." Perintah sang fotografer mengarahkan pose sang model agar cocok untuk di foto, "Cantik!" pekiknya saat mendapat bidikan yang dia inginkan.

Setelah beberapa kali mengambil gambar, mereka pun beristirahat sejenak dengan duduk santai di sofa terdekat sambil meminum jus kotak dingin yang sudah disiapkan kru lain.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras, Armin." Ucap sang fotografer datar. Dia lalu meminum jusnya.

"Ah, _arigatou_, Rivaille-_san_. Anda juga." Orang yang dipanggil Armin itu menunduk sopan. Lama mereka tercekat keheningan, dirinya pun bersuara, "_Ano_… Rivaille-_san_!"

"Apa?" tanggap Rivaille acuh tak acuh.

"Kalau aku minta cuti untuk beberapa bulan, bagaimana?"

"Maksudmu?"

"A-aku ada beberapa urusan penting. Dan aku sangat sibuk."

"Jangan meminta izin padaku. Kau harus meminta izin pada yang berwenang, bung!"

Model yang sebenarnya adalah seorang remaja lelaki itu hanya menunduk lemas. Surai pirangnya terjuntai ke bawah—membingkai wajah manisnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

"Tapi kalau kau pergi, siapa ya yang akan menggantikanmu? Maksudku yang bisa berpose sangat mengundang." Gumam Rivaille sambil menatap langit-langit ruangan.

Armin Arlelt hanya tertawa garing, "Ya tentu saja banyak! Aku yakin pasti ada."

.

.

.

Keramaian para murid Maria High School di mulai pada pagi yang cerah ini. Burung-burung berkicauan riang seakan ingin ikut meramaikan suasana. Namun ini semua tidak secerah hati Eren Jaeger. Pemuda yang memiliki iris berwarna hijau kebiruan tapi terkadang bisa berubah menjadi emas ini sedang murung di belakang sekolah. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya namun terlihat sangat putus asa.

Tubuhnya terlonjak kaget saat menangkap suara yang menurutnya mendadak. Ia segera menoleh ke sumber suara dan menghela napas lelah.

"Armin? Ah, kau ini mengagetkan saja!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Armin itu terkikik pelan. Ia menyerahkan sebuah roti pada sobat karibnya itu, "Makan dulu, bung! Baru kau boleh menggalau." Tawa renyah keluar dari pemuda bermata biru keabuan ini.

"Sial kau!" pekik Eren sambil tertawa. Ia menerima roti tersebut dan memakannya. Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang gadis bersurai hitam pendek, "Mikasa-_chan_?"

"Menggalau lagi Eren?" gumam Mikasa dengan nada dinginnya seperti biasa. Dirinya memutuskan untuk ikut duduk dekat dua sobat kentalnya sejak kecil itu.

"Ah, namanya juga Eren. Entah masalah apapun dia pasti sempat-sempatnya menggalau di sini. Itu seakan jadwal wajibnya sebelum bell berdering." Celetuk Armin santai sambil menggigit rotinya.

"Masalah untukmu eh?" tanggap Eren.

"Tidak. _But it is a trouble for you, she, and me_, Eren!" ucap Armin mulai terlihat serius.

Eren hanya diam. Rotinya sudah habis dan kini hanya ada rasa asam di mulutnya karena sisa glukosa. Awalnya manis namun asam di akhir—seperti hidupnya.

.

.

.

"Permisi,"

"Eh? Armin dan Mikasa tumben main. Kalian sudah jarang sekali ke sini. Apakah kalian sibuk?" kata wanita yang sangat mirip Eren menyambut tamu dan anaknya yang baru pulang sekolah.

"Ah, kami hanya banyak jadwal di sekolah, Bibi Carla. Sebenarnya ingin main, tapi susah. Bertemu dengan Eren saja jarang," ucap Armin sopan sambil duduk di ruang tamu saat Ibunya Eren dengan ramah mempersilahkannya.

"Begitu ya?" tanggap Bibi Carla sambil tersenyum. Menurut Armin, Eren itu mirip sekali dengan Ibunya. Dan Eren terlihat cantik dan imut, bukan tampan.

"Iya."

"Baiklah Bibi buatkan minum dulu ya,"

"Jangan! Tidak usah, Bibi. Saya di sini hanya sebentar."

"Ah, sebentar saja. Tunggu ya."

Bibi Carla pun bersikeras untuk menyuguhkan sesuatu untuk tamunya yang satu ini. _Well_—walaupun hanya segelas teh manis dan beberapa roti kering manis sisa Natal kemarin mungkin.

Armin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru rumah Eren. Keadaannya sudah sangat memprihatinkan—pondasinya saja rapuh. Ia juga sempat khawatir saat melihat Bibi Carla terbatuk-batuk dan hampir terhuyun ke lantai—jika tidak ditahan Eren.

"Eren." Gumam Armin pelan saat melihat Bibi Carla sudah berlalu, "Sepertinya keadaan di sini sedang buruk, benar?"

Eren mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil tertawa garing, "Maksudmu apa, Armin?"

"Jangan berpura bodoh, Eren! Penyebab dirimu yang sering menggalau di sekolah itu pasti karena ini 'kan? Karena masalah ekonomi di keluargamu."

Senyum Eren memudar, "Kalau boleh jujur, kau memang benar. Dan aku bingung harus bagaimana. _Tou-san_ yang brengsek itu pergi entah kemana, meninggalkanku dan _Kaa-san_ dengan hutangnya dan permasalahan hidup. Belum lagi _Kaa-san_ yang mempunyai penyakit radang paru-paru."

"Besok ikutlah denganku!"

"Kemana?"

"Pokoknya kau ikut saja."

.

.

.

Eren dan Armin tiba di tempat yang Armin janjikan. Pada awalnya Eren sempat bingung dengan studio yang dia masuki. Pasalnya semua terlihat tabu. Perusahaan majalah ini… mengangkat unsur dewasa. Dewasa yang tidak seharusnya yaitu _yaoi_ atau memakai model laki-laki untuk di dandani seperti perempuan.

Eren yang sedang duduk di salah satu sofa mendadak terkejut dengan kedatangan Armin, "A-Armin? K-kau pakai bikini?"

Armin merona malu, "Ya beginilah pekerjaanku setiap hari."

"EEEHHHH?" pekik Eren hampir terjungkal, "T-tapi—"

"Apa kau sudah selesai berganti pakaian, Armin?"

"Semua siap, Rivaille-_san_." Jawab Armin.

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai pemotretannya."

Sudah satu jam Eren dalam keterkejutannya. Dirinya sedaritadi hanya menonton Armin yang difoto oleh pria pendek itu. Parahnya Armin tidak main-main, pemuda bermata biru itu berpose sangat seksi dan professional.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Eren dengan wajah yang takut-takut.

"Sudah. Aku ganti pakaian dulu, ya."

Eren hanya mengangguk. Ia sampai sekarang belum mengerti mengapa Armin membawanya ke sini. Mendadak jantungnya seakan akan copot dari sangkar rusuknya saat seseorang duduk di sampingnya dengan cepat.

"Hey!"

* * *

TBC (To Be Continued)

Ahahaha tadinya mau saya jadiin ONESHOT tapi kelihataannya tidak memungkinkan XP

Okey, chap ini baru T nih ratingnya :D mungkin M –nya chap 2 XP

Aha, fict M pertama saya lho :3 mudah-mudahan aja nanti asem ya XD doain :P


	2. Chapter 2

Take A Shot

Pairing : RivaEren

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama

Summary : Eren Jaeger adalah pemuda yang sebenarnya tampan, kuat, dan sejati. Namun kehidupan tidaklah selalu berada di atas. Melupakan rasa malu dan naïf dirinya harus menjadi seorang model wanita di sebuah majalah dewasa yang menawarkan gaji menggiurkan. Bagaimana kisahnya? Mari read and review baik-baik! ^o^

Genre : Romanche

Multichapters (3)

Warning : Oh tentu saja bagi yang belum kuat uji nyali, bisa undur diri XD karena jangan salahkan author jika readers merasakan desiran darah yang geli, jantung terpacu, tubuh memanas, senyum nista takkan luput, dan mempersulit malaikat mencatat amal buruk untuk mencatat perbuatan XD Berisi unsur **YAOI** #tentusaja# Lemon & Lime, AU, gaje, abal, vulgar, dll.

* * *

EREN hanya mengangguk. Ia sampai sekarang belum mengerti mengapa Armin membawanya ke sini. Mendadak jantungnya seakan akan copot dari sangkar rusuknya saat seseorang duduk di sampingnya dengan cepat.

"Hey!" pria yang Eren ketahui adalah seorang fotografer itu terlihat memperhatikan seluk beluk tubuh Eren dari atas hingga bawah.

"Halo," gumam Eren ragu dan risih. "_Ano_… anda fotografer yang tadi memotret Armin ya?"

"Tidak perlu di pikir pun kau sudah tahu 'kan?" gumam pria itu dingin.

Eren mengatupkan bibirnya karena mendapat "tamparan" telak dari pria menyebalkan itu. Lama mereka dalam keheningan, akhirnya Armin pun datang dengan pakaiannya yang semula.

"O iya Eren, kenalkan dia adalah fotografer tetap di Majalah YAOI PARADISE, namanya Rivaille." Ucap Armin pada Eren, "Dan ini sahabatku namanya Eren Jaeger." Ucapnya lagi pada pria yang diketahui bernama Rivaille itu.

"Salam kenal," ucap Eren membungkuk sopan.

.

.

.

"Maksudmu membawaku ke sana itu apa, Armin?" Tanya Eren. Mereka kini dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Aku hanya memperkenalkanmu dengan duniaku. Aku hanya berusaha membantumu." Ucap Armin sambil menjilat es krim yang baru dibelinya.

"Maksudmu kau menawarkan pekerjaan itu padaku? Bekerja sebagai seorang model majalah dewasa yang ternyata memuat tentang _yaoi_? Yang benar saja? Aku kan tulen! Maksudku bagaimana kalau itu ketahuan oleh keluarga atau teman-teman sekolah?"

"Itu sih kalau kau mau. Apakah kau mengetahui profesiku sebelum ini? Sebelum aku memberitahumu? Hey aku juga tulen! Aku hanya menjalankan aktingku saja. Anggap saja kita berperan sebagai itu bukan kita. Kau bisa memakai pemalsu seperti rambut palsu, menambahkan tahi lalat, mengubah warna iris mata, atau lainnya! Mudah 'kan?" Armin menggigit es krimnya, mengulumnya, lalu menelannya, "Lagipula gajinya besar kok."

Eren agak terbelalak saat mendengarnya, "Memangnnya berapa?"

Bibir Armin mendekat ke kuping Eren dan membisikan nominal uang yang biasa ia dapatkan dari profesi ini. Sontak Eren terbelalak sempurna sekarang. Pikiran Eren kini gentar.

"Bagaimana?"

"Beri aku waktu untuk berpikir."

.

.

.

Armin tersenyum simpul saat dirinya dan Eren kini berada di ruangan tempat penjurian. Eren menyerah karena melihat keadaan ibunya yang semakin memburuk. Jadilah dia di sini untuk melamar kerja sebagai seorang model majalah dewasa. Wajahnya sangat memerah saat kita sebut saja sang juri menilai lekuk tubuhnya. Pria yang bernama Erwin Smith mengerutkan dahinya dan akhirnya tersenyum.

"Kau lolos dengan wajah imutmu." Erwin berdiri menghampiri Eren, "Tapi kita 'kan belum mengetahui bagaimana isi dibalik pakaianmu." Ia menyeringai misterius.

"Eh?" pekik Eren bingung dan panik, "Tapi saya malu."

"Kau ini bagaimana? Kalau mau jadi model majalah dewasa 'kan memang harus buka-bukaan! Kalau tertutup lebih baik jadi model majalah anak!" ucap Erwin tajam—nadanya sedikit memaksa.

"Lakukan saja, Eren." Pinta Armin lembut.

"B-baiklah." Dengan ragu Eren melepas kancing kemejanya satu per satu. Sontak semua orang di situ—yang kebanyakan laki-laki, langsung tegang dan membuka mata lebar-lebar. Eren yang merasa sangat diperhatikan itu berhenti karena terlampau malu.

"Kenapa berhenti?" celetuk Rivaille dingin.

"_Eto_… ah… tidak. Akan kulajutkan." Eren melanjutkan acara melucuti pakaiannya. Kini kemejanya sudah enyah, tinggallah tubuh bagian atas yang putih mulus menggiurkan itu. Dada yang sedikit berisi ditambah puting yang kemerahan, pundak yang memerah, perut yang sedikit _sixpack_ namun samar, tengkuk yang menggoda iman, dan wajah yang imut membuat beberapa lelaki di situ agak merasakan desiran aneh—padahal sebelumnya biasa saja dan malah terkesan jijik dengan pekerjaan mereka sendiri. Tangan Eren kemudian turun untuk menurunkan resleting celananya. Celana jeansnya mulai turun dan kini hanya ada boxer berwarna biru. Boxer itupun lalu ikut tanggal dari tubuh Eren. Dan… _tada_! Kini Eren telanjang dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

Erwin berdehem pelan lalu berjalan mengelilingi tubuh Eren—dan terhenti di belakang tubuh Eren. Tentu saja ingin memperhatikan bokong Eren yang padat dan kenyal. Tangannya perlahan tergoda untuk meremas bokong Eren, itu membuat Eren terlonjak kaget dan tegang.

"T-tuan," leguh Eren gelisah. Ia takut Erwin kelepasan.

Erwin berhenti meremas bokong menggoda tersebut. Tangannya yang nakal kemudian beralih menuju pinggang ramping Eren dan terus naik hingga menuju dada. Tidak main-main, dada Eren pun diremasnya juga—membuat sang empunya mendesah risih. Dada itu mengeras sempurna. Tangan itu turun lagi ke bawah membelai paha mulus pemuda imut itu.

"Tuan, s-saya mohon h-hentikan." Gumam Eren nyaris berbisik.

"Ah, iya maaf. Saya hanya menguji coba." Erwin kemudian duduk.

_'_Bakayaro_! Itu bukan menguji tapi modus! Nenek bongkok pun tahu!'_ batin Eren kesal.

"Oke, Eren! Kau lulus. Kau bisa bekerja besok."

_'Tentu saja harus lulus. Kau sudah berani pegang-pegang tubuh suciku!'_ batin Eren berbeda dengan raut wajahnya yang kini tersenyum dan berterima kasih banyak pada atasannya itu.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari pertama Eren bekerja. Armin belum sepenuhnya berhenti karena ia harus mendampingi Eren untuk bisa menjadi model yang professional. Eren pun di dandani sedemikian rupa agar tidak terlihat jati dirinya yang asli.

"Pakai bikini?" pekik Eren kaget. Sedaritadi ia hanya disuruh memakai Lolita pink, kimono seksi, kaos dan hotpants, seifuku yang roknya super mini, gaun pernikahan, dan gaun seksi. Namun mendengar dirinya harus memakai bikini, rasanya begitu tidak rela.

"Oh ayolah Eren! Kau mau dipecat? Ini baru satu hari!" rajuk Armin.

Mengingat ucapan pedas Erwin waktu itu, akhirnya Eren pun menyerah. Dirinya pun kini tampil dengan bikini berwarna merah dengan model tali ikat. Wajahnya memerah saat Rivaille menatap tubuhnya dengan intens.

"Ayo mulai."

Eren pun di arahkan untuk berpose terlentang di kasur dengan mata yang disipitkan. Kilat kamera pun mulai menyinari tubuhnya sekilas. Setelahnya dirinya diminta untuk menungging seperti kucing. Bunyi tangkapan gambar dari kamera pun terdengar. Lalu dirinya disuruh untuk duduk dengan kedua lutut ditekuk ke samping dan kedua tanggannya bertumpu di depan agar belahan dadanya dapat terlihat—mirip seperti huruf T terbalik. Dan terakhir ia harus berpose dengan kedua tangan diikat rantai.

Waktu yang ditunggu Eren pun tiba. Acara pemotretan selesai dan Eren bisa mengenakan kemeja dan jeansnya lagi. Ia sudah sangat risih menggunakan baju-baju wanita itu. Semua kru pun mengatakan terima kasih pada masing-masing karena sudah bekerja dengan baik hari ini.

Eren menghela napas lalu meminum soda kalengnya. Ia dan Armin kini sedang berada di sebuah taman sambil menikmati minuman kaleng.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Armin.

"Melelahkan ya?" rengek Eren.

"Lelah? 'Masa begitu saja lelah? Kau hanya perlu berpose."

"I-iya tapi maksudku bukan lelah tubuh. Tapi batin. Aku lelaki tapi mengenakan pakaian wanita. Ya ampun yang membuatku takut itu tatapan nafsu dari Rivaille-_san_ dan beberapa kru!"

"Tenang saja. Itu sudah biasa kualami."

.

.

.

Banyak konsumen yang sangat puas dan sangat terangsang dengan Eren yang menjadi modelnya. Banyak yang berkata bahwa Eren lebih imut dan memiliki aura sensual yang beda—lebih mantap. Dan Eren pun semakin lama bisa dan tidak canggung lagi. Ia tidak mengeluh lagi dan tidak perlu didampingi Armin—pemuda pirang itu resmi keluar.

"Cantik!" pekik Rivaille saat mendapat bidikan yang tepat. Itu kini sudah biasa di telinga Eren. Tadinya Eren mengira kalau dirinya cantik, namun ternyata bukan.

Kini Eren sedang berpose dengan duduk dan lutut yang ditekuk berdiri—menampilkan paha mulusnya dan dirinya yang hanya memakai celana dalam, sementara tangannya menggenggam pedang properti yang tergeletak di kasur. Matanya sayu dengan pakaiannya yang hanya sebuah gaun super mini seksi berwarna pink.

Setelah beberapa kali mengambil gambar dengan pakaian itu, Eren pun diminta untuk mengganti baju dengan bikini lagi. Kali ini Eren tidak kaget karena setiap pemotretan pasti ada saat di mana dirinya harus memakai bikini. Hari ini bikini bulu lembut berwarna putih yang harus dia pakai. Pada desain bikininya ada sebuah gumpalan bulu putih di bagian bokong. Ia semakin yakin bahwa kini ia harus berakting seperti kelinci putih karena ia juga harus memakai bando kuping kelinci berwarna putih.

Eren tidak menyadari bahwa Rivaille mengunci pintu ruangan ini. Ia hanya fokus dengan pose apa yang harus dilakukannya. Namun ia baru merasakan hal aneh saat Rivaille melepas seluruh pakaiannya.

"Ri-Rivaille-_san_? A-anda baik-baik saja 'kan?" Tanya Eren dengan gugup dan beringsut mundur di kasurnya itu. Ia menjerit saat mendadak Rivaille menerjangnya. Rivaille kini menindihnya di kasur dengan seringaian di wajahnya. Pria bermata sipit itu melepaskan bando dan rambut palsu Eren. Lalu detik berikutnya bibir mereka bersatu dalam sebuah ciuman kasar. Lidah Rivaille berusaha menelusup masuk ke mulut Eren, namun Eren tetap menutupnya.

"Buka mulutmu Eren!"

Eren menggeleng cepat. Namun dia terpaksa membuka mulutnya karena mendadak Rivaille mencubit penisnya dengan kencang hingga membuatnya kesakitan.

"Rivaille-san!"

TBC (To Be Continued)

* * *

Ahahahayde XD tadinya cuma mau nyampe chap 2, tapi kayaknya ga mungkin XD #idih PHP banget

Ahahaha maaf yang asemnya ada di chap 3 XD kali ini saya janji deh nggak PHP lagi XD #ngek

Saatnya balas Review! ^o^

** .9**

Wao! ^o^ ooc? Benarkah? XD

Ini chap 2 nya XD Sankyuu udah support ^o^

**Kunougi Haruka **

Hahahaha XD menarik? Sankyuuu ^o^

Yosh ini chap 2 nya XD Sankyuu udah support ^o^

**Harumi Ryosei**

Wohohoho ^o^ #ketawa ala Bang Jin

Saya emang kalo multichap paling Cuma page 5/6 doank XD nyahahaha #plak

Asem-asemnya ada di chap 3 XD maaf PHP banget XD janji deh XD #plak

Yosh ini chap 2 nya XD Sankyuu udah support ^o^

**Hoshigami Sheia**

Hontou ni? O.O eh? Oke oke deh nanti saya perpanjang deskripsinya XD waktu itu saya lagi ngantuk sih XD dan terburu-buru juga karena pulsa modem sudah hampir tewas XD hahaha #curcol

Yosh ini chap 2 nya XD Sankyuu udah support ^o^

**Usagi Yumi**

Hiyahahaha XD sudah saya duga! XD menjadikan Armin sebagai bintang porno seperti itu memang pasti "mengundang" XD

Yosh ini chap 2 nya XD Sankyuu udah support ^o^

**Zane Zavira**

Yosh ini chap 2 nya XD Sankyuu udah support ^o^

**himeko laura dervish cielo**

Yosh ini chap 2 nya XD Sankyuu udah support ^o^

Yoroshiku~ ^o^

**Guest**

Oke oke! Yosh ini chap 2 nya XD Sankyuu udah support ^o^

**AkaIki44**

Nyahahahaha XD #ketawa nista

Sankyuu sankyuuu ^o^

Yosh ini chap 2 nya XD Sankyuu udah support ^o^

**Arisa**

Hiyahahaha XD Armin Armin Armin~ XD kerja bagus nak! XD kau membuat para readers mimisan XD #tepuk tepuk pundak Armin

Yosh ini chap 2 nya XD Sankyuu udah support ^o^

#

Oke terima kasih untuk semuanya yang bersedia membaca dan mereview fict ini ^o^ buat para silent readers juga SANKYUU SEKALI~ _ :D #Peyuk cium


	3. Chapter 3

Take A Shot

Pairing : RivaEren

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama

Summary : Eren Jaeger adalah pemuda yang sebenarnya tampan, kuat, dan sejati. Namun kehidupan tidaklah selalu berada di atas. Melupakan rasa malu dan naïf dirinya harus menjadi seorang model wanita di sebuah majalah dewasa yang menawarkan gaji menggiurkan. Bagaimana kisahnya? Mari read and review baik-baik! ^o^

Genre : Romanche

Multichapters (3)

Warning : Oh tentu saja bagi yang belum kuat uji nyali, bisa undur diri XD karena jangan salahkan author jika readers merasakan desiran darah yang geli, jantung terpacu, tubuh memanas, senyum nista takkan luput, dan mempersulit malaikat mencatat amal buruk untuk mencatat perbuatan XD Berisi unsur **YAOI** #tentusaja# Lemon & Lime, AU, gaje, abal, vulgar, dll.

* * *

MATA hijau Eren terbelalak sempurna saat mulutnya kini sedang di bajak oleh Rivaille. Tangan Rivaille mulai merayap dari perut Eren menuju dada. Tangan nakal itu meremas dada Eren yang masih terbungkus bra. Eren terus menerus meronta dan tangannya berusaha menghentikan pergerakan tangan Rivaille yang semakin berbahaya. Saliva sudah meluber mulut mereka yang masih menyatu.

Karena menyadari akan pasokan oksigen yang menipis, akhirnya Rivaille melepaskan ciumannya. Dirinya selama ini sudah sangat gemas sekali dengan wajah Eren yang imut dan selalu menyiksanya—karena penisnya selalu berdiri setiap pemotretan. Hari ini ia sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan desakan sperma itu. Ia muak harus mengocoknya sendiri di kamar mandi setiap sesudah pemotretan.

Tangan Rivaille terjulur untuk membelai bibir tipis Eren yang masih mengkilat karena saliva. Wajah Rivaille mendekat lagi menuju wajah Eren—namun kali ini untuk mencium pipi halus nan kenyal itu.

"Rivaille-_san_! Apa yang anda lakukan?" Tanya Eren seperti sebuah desahan menggoda.

Jari telunjuk pria bersurai hitam itu terjulur untuk ditempelkan pada bibir pemuda yang berhasil menangkap hatinya yang hilang, "Ssssshhhh…t! Kau hanya perlu menikmatinya saja, sayang." Satu ciuman di pipi Eren membuat sang empunya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

Entah kenapa Eren malah diam saja saat Rivaille melepas seluruh kain yang menutupi tubuh moleknya. Mereka kini sama-sama tidak mengenakan selehai benang pun.

Rivaille menyodorkan penisnya di wajah Eren. Pemuda imut bersurai cokelat itu hanya kebingungan, "Ano… Rivaille-_san_. K-kenapa anda…"

"Kulum dia! Manjakan dia! Inipun salahmu karena selalu membuatnya bangun setiap hari!"

"Eh? Tap…" belum selesai Eren melanjutkan ucapannya, sebatang daging berukuran besar pun memblokir mulutnya. Penis sebesar botol air mineral AQ*A mini itu masuk dengan paksa ke mulut mungil Eren. Mau tidak mau, Eren pun harus menganga dengan lebar karena penis itu semakin ingin masuk lebih dalam. Rasanya rahang Eren sangat pegal dan hampir putus.

Rivaille mendesah pelan sekali saat memaju-mundurkan penisnya. Akhirnya impiannya tercapai jua. Semakin cepat gerakannya, ia semakin bernafsu untuk terus memompa. Terus hingga kepala Eren tersentak-sentak dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Perlahan ada sebuah rasa di mana kenikmatan semakin dekat… semakin… hampir… dan…

"Ahh…" desah Rivaille akhirnya menggema di ruangan ini. Penisnya terus berkedut memuntahkan isinya dengan kenikmatan yang luar biasa, "Kau sungguh luar biasa, Eren!"

Sementara Eren kini sedang tidak sanggup menahan sperma Rivaille yang masih ada di dalam mulutnya. Ia ingin memuntahkan semuanya namun mendadak tangan Rivaille membekap mulutnya sehingga mau tidak mau sperma itu tertelan paksa. Belum sempat Eren menikmati waktu istirahatnya, Rivaille malah hendak mencekiknya.

"Rivaille-_san_! Lepaskan!" Tangan Eren menggapai-gapai karena kehabisan napas.

"Menungginglah! Atau kau mati!" ancam Rivaille tajam dan gelap.

Tangan Rivaille melonggar. Eren hanya bisa terisak sambil membalikan tubuhnya. Ia pun mulai menungging seperti kucing yang siap dikawinkan.

"Argh!" pekik Eren saat merasakan lubangnya dibobol paksa oleh penis super itu, "Rivaille-_san_! Keluarkan! Sakit!"

Rivaille sama sekali tidak menghiraukan permohonan Eren. Ia terus menyodok penisnya ke lubang surga itu. Lubang yang mengapitnya kuat itu sangat memanjakannya. Ia sering melakukan seks dengan para pelacur murahan untuk memuaskan hasratnya, namun tidak pernah senikmat dan sepuas ini. Lubang para pelacur murahan itu hanya mampu menghisapnya, tidak menghisap sekaligus menjepit kuat seperti ini.

Pria dengan rambut yang di belah tengah itu terus 'bermain kuda-kudaan' dengan Eren. Sesekali ia memilin puting susu Eren yang merah mengeras. Bosan dengan gaya itu, ia pun menyuruh Eren untuk duduk dipangkuannya—dengan penisnya yang masih tertancap. Tubuh Eren pun ia naik-turunkan dengan paksa di pangkuannya. Eren hanya menjerit-jerit karena merasakan sakit dan nikmat secara bersamaan. Mereka pun mencapai klimaks bersama.

Namun permainan belum berakhir begitu saja. Penis Rivaille masih tetap berdiri kokoh. Ia lantas memaksa Eren untuk berbaring dengan kedua kaki yang mengacung—seperti huruf L. Rivaille lalu mendorong kaki itu hingga berada di atas wajah Eren.

"Sakit!" pekik Eren.

"Sabar ya." Rivaille lalu memasukan penisnya lagi ke lubang yang kini mengeluarkan sperma miliknya bercampur darah.

"Argh! Sakit!" pekik Eren lagi. Ia mencengkram pundak Rivaille dengan kuat. Sudah melakukan ini berkali-kali tapi tetap terasa sakit. Penis Rivaille pun menancap sempurna di lubang Eren yang masih terasa sempit. Sebagai penghilang rasa sakit, Rivaille pun mencium bibir Eren dengan lembut. Dan Rivaille memaju-mundurkan penisnya lagi hingga membuat tubuh Eren terguncang-guncang kembali. Kasur yang menjadi saksi bisu mereka hanya bisa pasrah bergoyang mengerikan.

Erangan kesakitan Eren berubah menjadi desahan nikmat. Seringaian Rivaille kembali muncul mendengarnya—tanda bahwa penisnya telah sampai ke titik kenikmatan Eren lagi. Mereka terus berduet di atas ranjang yang kini spreinya sudah acak-acakan. Semakin lama mereka merasakan kenikmatan yang mendekat. Terus… hampir… sedikit lagi… dan…

"Ahh~!" desah mereka bersama. Seperti sebuah akhir dari lagu yang indah.

Mereka menikmati masa-masa di mana penis mereka memuntahkan isinya. Sperma dari kedua penis itu memuncrat sembarangan seperti ari mancur. Sangat nikmat. Seperti saat bersin—kenikmatannya memuncak.

"Terima kasih, Eren." Rivaille mengecup kuping Eren sekaligus menjilatnya.

.

.

.

Semenjak saat itu Eren menjadi mogok untuk bekerja di sana. Ia terlalu takut untuk bertemu lagi dengan pria itu! Pria yang sudah mencuri keperawanannya. Mimpi buruk itu takkan pernah luput dari ingatannya. Di mana ia harus izin tidak sekolah demi mengobati rasa sakitnya di bagian belakang. Tentu saja ia berbohong pada ibunya bahwa bokongnya kemarin berciuman dengan aspal karena dirinya terpeleset.

Eren membuka halaman komik yang sedang dibacanya di kamar. Kerongkongannya sangat kering ingin dialiri cairan segar dari kulkas. Tentu saja ia langsung bangkit dari kasurnya untuk mengambil apa yang dia inginkan—ia tidak mau dehidrasi karena hal sepele macam itu.

Saat sedang keluar dari kamar, ia mendengar suara banyak orang di ruang tamu. Mungkin ada tamu. Ia pun tidak mau mencampuri urusan itu dan tetap pada tujuan utamanya yaitu mengambil minum. Namun mendadak ibunya datang menghampirinya,

"_Kaa-san_ ingin bicara, Eren!" wanita bersurai hitam itu melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Eren! _Kaa-san_ tidak pernah mengizinkanmu bekerja! Apalagi dengan pekerjaan yang tidak halal!"

Sontak kedua mata Eren terbelalak, "Maksud _Kaa-san_ apa?"

Air mata tidak mampu ditahan oleh wanita itu, "Mengapa kamu bekerja sebagai seorang model majalah dewasa seperti itu, nak?! Belum lagi itu 'kan majalah homo! Kenapa kamu mau saja?!"

"Ini juga demi kebaikan _Kaa-san_! Aku bekerja hanya untuk _Kaa-san_!"

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu begitu!"

Eren akhirnya kehabisan kata-kata. Dia hanya mampu menatap ibunya dengan nanar. Batinnya kini sangat dilemma. Ada sebuah api yang menggumpal di dalam hatinya, "Tapi aku sudah berhenti, _Kaa-san_."

"Berhenti apanya?! Mereka ada di sini! Mereka ingin menemuimu!"

.

.

.

"Jadi apa tujuan kalian semua di sini?" Tanya Eren lirih. Ia sama sekali tidak sanggup untuk menatap Rivaille yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan serius.

"Kau pikir ini hanya sebuah permainan?" Erwin melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Mengapa kau pergi tanpa sebab, Eren?"

Tangan Eren meremas celananya bagian paha—ia tidak mampu menerima pertanyaan tajam itu sekarang. Pikirannya sedang kacau.

"Apa kau tahu, kami itu bingung untuk mengganti peranmu?!"

"Para pelanggan tidak puas karena yang menjadi model bukanlah kau ataupun Armin!"

"Bagaimana, Eren?"

"Mengapa kamu tidak pernah bilang pada _Kaa-san_, Eren?!"

Semua pernyataan dan pertanyaan datang bertubi-tubi untuk Eren—membuat kupingnya panas sekali. Perlahan api kemarahannya mulai tersulut. Terus hingga mencapai puncak, "Bisakah kalian diam sebentar?!" Sontak semuanya pun membungkam mulut mereka setelah mendengar jeritan amarah dari Eren, "Aku… aku... aku minta maaf pada _Kaa-san_ karena telah bekerja diam-diam. Aku juga minta maaf pada semua kalian semua. Lebih baik aku keluar sa—…"

"Tidak boleh, Eren!"

Mendadak semua mata tertuju pada sosok pirang yang sudah tidak asing lagi yaitu Armin. Namun Armin tidak sendiri, ada sesosok pria berkacamata di sebelahnya. Sontak saja itu membuat waktu seolah berhenti. Angin berhembus pelan seiring dengan kediaman semua orang.

"Grisha-_kun_!" mendadak ibunya Eren menghambur memeluk sang suami yang selama ini hilang sejenak dari hatinya, "Aku tahu Tuhan mendengar doaku."

"Tunggu!" teriak Eren mendekati kedua orangtuanya dan mencoba memisahkannya, "Tolong jelaskan dulu kenapa, anda bisa pergi begitu saja dari hidup kami!" matanya berkilat tajam untuk ayahnya yang selama ini ia anggap adalah musuh.

"Eren… aku adalah Ayahmu!" pria itu hendak memeluk Eren, namun ditepis oleh pemuda berambut cokelat itu, "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa katamu?" Eren membeo, "Sudah jelas 'kan? Kau ini hanya manusia yang tidak pernah peduli! Kau tinggalkan kami, dan menelantarkan kami dengan bertumpuk hutangmu! _Bakayarro_! Kau pikir mudah untuk melunasi semua dengan uang dari hasil keringat _Kaa-san_ yang berprofesi sebagai buruh cuci?!"

Pria berambut panjang itu hanya terdiam membenarkan semua keluh kesah anaknya. Ia tahu selama ini ia salah karena selalu bersembunyi di balik cahaya. Namun cerita yang sebenarnya bukan ini. Sebenarnya ada sebuah tragedi di mana dirinya mengalami amnesia karena tertabrak mobil di kota yang jauh. Ia diselamatkan oleh seorang wanita janda yang kaya raya dan seorang pria yang lebih muda darinya. Karena tidak tahu jalan hidup dan harus berterima kasih, dirinya pun terpaksa menikah dengan janda satu orang anak itu. Anak dari janda itu bernama Erwin Smith dan pria yang menolongnya juga bernama Levi Rivaille. Kesadarannya pulih perlahan dengan seiringnya waktu. Namun saat dirinya sudah sadar total, dirinya belum bisa kembali. Istri dan anak barunya masih butuh perhatian darinya. Sayangnya belum genap setahun mendadak sang istri baru meninggal karena serangan jantung. Itulah kesempatan di mana dirinya diam-diam ikut menafkahi keluarga aslinya dengan mempekerjakan Eren di perusahaannya sendiri.

Dirinya meminta bantuan Armin dan lainnya untuk membuat Eren nyaman di sana. Dan sepertinya Rivaille sangat menyukai Eren. Jadi dirinya berencana untuk menjodohkan mereka berdua dalam ikatan pernikahan.

.

.

.

Eren pun tampak terdiam setelah mendengar penuturan ayahnya. Jadi selama ini ia hanya salah paham belaka, "Maaf sudah salah paham."

Pria itu hanya tersenyum simpul, "Tidak. Ini juga salahku. Seharusnya aku menemui kalian lebih cepat." Dia membelai rambut anak kandungnya itu dengan lembut, "Nah, Eren. Sepertinya kau sudah besar ya. Berapa umurmu?"

"Aku tujuh belas tahun. Memang kenapa, _Tou-san_?"

Pria itu tersenyum, "Aku ingin menjodohkanmu dengan Levi Rivaille."

Seketika mata Eren terbelalak sempurna. Dirinya berdiri dengan segenap amarah dirinya berteriak, "Tidak! Kau pikir dapat menjodohkanku dengan pria mesum itu? Aku tidak mau!" mendadak dirinya pun pergi berlari meninggalkan mereka semua.

Mengikuti intuisinya Rivaille pun ikut berlari mengejar sang belahan jiwanya. Mereka berhenti di sebuah hutan kecil di dekat rumah Eren. Perlahan kakinya mendekati Eren yang duduk meringkuk di dekat pohon.

"Eren?" panggilnya pelan.

"Mengapa kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Eren dengan suara yang bergetar menahan amarah. Bukannya menjauh, Rivaille pun malah mendekati Eren dan duduk di sebelahnya, "Pergilah, _kusoyarro_!" Eren berjengit saat mendadak Rivaille memeluknya dengan lembut, "Apa-apaan ini? Oii! Lepaskan!"

"Diam sebentar, Eren."

Mendengar suara dingin Rivaille yang bagai menusuk hati, membuat Eren terdiam. Kalau dirasakan posisi ini memang menenangkan batinnya yang berkecamuk sekarang. Ternyata hati dingin Rivaille mampu mendinginkan hati Eren yang sedang berkoar dengan api. Dan entah mengapa jantungnya berdebar kencang. Bukan berdebar amarah, namun debaran menyenangkan yang mampu membuat pipinya merona malu. Untuk pertama kali Eren merasa panah dewa asmara menembus hatinya.

"Rivaille-_san_. Aku mencintaimu!" ungkap Eren _blak-blakan_. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia bisa berterus terang seperti ini.

Rivaille tersenyum tulus, "Aku juga, Eren."

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya Eren dan ibunya menikah bersama. Eren tampak bahagia bersama Rivaille di sampingnya, sementara sang ibu sangat bahagia karena bisa bersama lagi dengan sang suami tercinta. Pernikahan mereka sangat hangat dan putih suci—membuat beberapa pasangan iri dengan kemesraan mereka. Walau pernikahan Eren terlalu dini, namun Grisha percaya Rivaille dapat membimbing Eren dengan baik karena umur Rivaille yang sudah sangat matang.

Erwin ikut tersenyum bahagia melihat adik tiri, ibu tiri, ayah tiri, dan sobat kentalnya dapat berbahagia bersamaan. Walau ini berarti dirinya akan terlihat sendiri di dunia ini. Ayah dan ibunya sudah berada di surga. Dan entah kenapa dirinya jadi ingin menyusul karena sudah tiada lagi misi yang harus di kerjakannya di dunia ini.

Erwin mendadak kaget saat ada seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang memeluk tangannya dengan lembut dan hangat. Untuk sementara waktu dirinya hanya mampu terdiam tanpa kata, namun setelah kesadarannya pulih dirinya pun sedikit meronta,

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Armin?!"

Pemuda yang disebut sebagai Armin itu tersenyum lembut, "Tuan, apakah anda tidak keberatan kalau saya membagi cinta saya untuk tuan?"

"Ah? Mungkin itu bukan masalah." Erwin tersenyum, "Ayo kita jalani bersama."

SELESAI

* * *

Nyahahaha XD maaf nih kalo jelek XP ngetiknya ngebut karena kelupaan lagi dari jatuh deadline XD belum lagi banyak banget event yang harus saya ikuti TAT hiksu

Saatnya membalas review! ^o^

* * *

azure. czar. 9

Maaf Zura-san ^_^' saya sudah coba berkali-kali, eh tetep aja munculnya itu :( nggak tau ada kesalahan atau gimana. Gomenasai T_T

Yosh! Sankyuu udah support selama ini ;)

* * *

KiKuroMa

Maaf ya ini meleset dari deadline XD tapi kan ini udah saya kasih ;)

Yosh! Sankyuu udah support selama ini ;)

* * *

Zora Fujoshi

Ini chapter 3 nya :D

Yosh! Sankyuu udah support selama ini ;)

* * *

Kunougi Haruka

Hiyahaha XD lemon kepotong itu memang membuat frustasi XD #plak #devilside

Yosh! Sankyuu udah support selama ini ;)

* * *

Hoshigami Sheia

Heyahahahaha XD maap dah XP biar asemnya berasa terus~ berlanjut terus XD #apaansih?

Iya, saya emang nggak jago dalam berdeskripsi ria :o

Hiyahaha nih banyak engga? XD

Pengin jadi pedangnya? Nggak sekalian jadi Rivaille-heichounya aja biar mantep? XD

Yosh! Sankyuu udah support selama ini ;)

* * *

digimonfan4ever101

ahahaha ini lanjutannya siap :D maaf melenceng dari deadline :(

*mendadak Eren muncul

Eren: tolong! Tolong gua dari author bejat ini! Gua nggak mau di ah-ih-uh sama si kontet itu!

Rivaille + Author: Apa lo bilang?

Author: buat dia "menggila"! XD #senyum nista

Eren: Tidaaaaaakkk

Yosh! Sankyuu udah support selama ini ;)

* * *

Kagamine MiCha

Hee? :D hontou ni? Yokatta ^_^ #plak

Fyuuhh akhirnya bisa membuat readers "kepanasan" XD #plak

Yosh! Sankyuu udah support selama ini ;)

* * *

Zane Zavira

Ahahaha XD mayoritas readers mengeluhkan itu XD ahahaha trik saya berhasil, Mak! ^o^ yahoo #dirajam

Yosh! Sankyuu udah support selama ini ;)

* * *

Harumi Ryosei

Nyahaha XD tenang di sini ada XD pasang lagi dong muka mesumnya XD #plak

Yosh! Sankyuu udah support selama ini ;)

* * *

Kazura Hinata

Huwaaaaa Juju-senpai mampir toh _ ini saya yang punya akun "Rae Della Nuurunia" itu lhoooo kenal ngga? :D #engga tuh #swt #padahal kita sering fangirling ria untuk melihat pic RivaEre XD #plak oke sudah-sudah reuniannya XD

Ahaha XD maaf kurang panjang & gaje alurnya XD #saya emang nggak jago #plak

Heichou kan no 1 ;) hihihihi

Yosh! Sankyuu udah support selama ini ;)

* * *

Usagi Yumi

Kok nggak kuat? :D pake obat kuat yaaa XD #plak

Yosh! Sankyuu udah support selama ini ;)

* * *

UzumakiKagari

Ini lanjutannya siap! :D

Yosh! Sankyuu udah support selama ini ;)

* * *

ChiNekoKagamine

Heichou mah emang napsuan sama Eren XD nyahahaha XD gimana? Armin kawaii kan?

Yosh! Sankyuu udah support selama ini ;)

* * *

Panya

Saya emang belon mandi XD #plak

Hontou ni? :D yokatta ^_^

Yosh! Sankyuu udah support selama ini ;)

* * *

#

Oke terima kasih untuk semuanya yang bersedia membaca dan mereview fict ini ^o^ buat para silent readers juga SANKYUU SEKALI~ _ :D #Peyuk cium


End file.
